30 Years Before (fnaf 4 fanfic)
by Flagstar101
Summary: What happened to start it all? Did the animatronics always wanna kill the night guard? Find out, in FNAF 4!
1. Prologue

Prologue: A Horrifying Twenty Minutes

"_Ring! Ring!"_ The red telephone rang.

A gal leaned forward and reached for the phone, then brought it up to her ear. She smiled as she heard the familiar voice of her boss, Fred.

"Hey Roxy!"

"Hey Fred, how are ya?"

"I'm good. Now listen, I don't have much time to talk, so I'm just gonna read you the legal stuff and give ya a rundown of the job, okay?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"_Ahem,_ welcome to your new job at Fredbear's Family Diner, where family and fun come to life. It's your job to work from twelve to six, making sure no one gets in and….nothing gets out. Just, uh, make sure nothing gets into your office, and you'll be fine. Have a good night Roxy!"

Fred hung up the phone, not even giving Roxy a chance to say goodbye. She stared at the wall, confused on why nothing should get in. She shrugged and set down the phone, then grabbed her tablet off the desk. As she checked the cameras, she saw the stage on cam five, and smiled as she saw the two animatronics.

"It's just you and me guys." She said out loud.

She flipped through the cams again, and saw that Freddy had moved offstage and into the dining area. She flipped back to the stage and saw that only Faz was onstage, holding his banjo in a playing position. Suddenly, the camera spazzed out, and when it came back online, Faz was gone and Freddy was back onstage.

"What the…?"

Roxy looked throughout the cams, searching for the golden bunny. A shiver ran up her spine as she saw that the animatronic was right outside her office. She got up and pressed the close door button, locking the thing out. As she head back to her seat, she heard a bang on the door.

"L-let me in R-R-R-Roxy!" Said the deep, malicious sounding voice of a certain golden bear.

Fear was starting to get the best of her, and Roxy resolved to hiding under her desk. She looked at the clock, seeing that it was only twelve twenty. She realized it's going to be a long night.


	2. Night 1

Chapter One: Night 1

Roxy hid under her desk, her dark red hair covering her eyes from the scene outside her office window. Outside, two animatronics were sitting there, watching her hide. Faz smiled and pulled out his banjo.

"Let m-me in Roxy, I'll play a song f-f-for you."

"Go away!" She screamed back.

"L-let us in!" Said Freddy.

Roxy went back to her tablet, and saw a little button on the screen that said: _Lure Away_. She pressed it, and saw fog cover her office. Then a loud scream sounded down the hall, followed by the footsteps of the two animatronics. She smiled and pressed it again, this time sending them back to the main party room.

"Ha ha, suckers!"

As the clock hit one, she smiled. Only five more hours of this, and she'd be done. Roxy picked up the tablet again and noticed something else, a power button. She frowned as she saw she only had seventy percent power left. After quickly checking for the animatronics, seeing them in the main party room, she opened the doors.

"W-w-where are y-y-you Roxy?"

Roxy hid under her desk, starting to feel fear again. She made another scream happen in the dining area, and saw the animatronics run towards it through the cameras. She smiled, starting to feel joy that she got the hang of it.

The rest of the night went quickly, and by the time six o'clock came around, ten percent power was still in the building. Roxy got up and headed towards the exit. As she passed the stage, she saw that Freddy and Faz had went back to her positions. A chill went up her spine as Faz got offstage and walked over to her, pulling her into a small hug.

"Don't worry, we don't wanna hurt you. We just want a friend." He said, then walked back to the stage.

Roxy watched him leave, shocked, then waved goodbye and left. She quickly drove to her apartment to sleep, and set her alarm for ten. Even though tonight's shift was over, she still had the rest of the week. Also, tomorrow she had to chat with Fred to find out what's going on.

"_Beep beep beep"_ Went the sound of Roxy's alarm clock.

She got up and pressed the stop button, then got dressed and ready for the day. It was ten o'clock, so the restaurant should be open. Thoughts about last night raced through her mind as she drove towards the diner, and everything perplexed her. From Faz and Freddy wanting acting like they wanted to hurt her to Faz hugging her goodbye.

"_Could it be true? Could they really just want a friend?"_ She thought to herself.

After a few more minutes of driving, Roxy parked her car into the parking lot and got out. She ran inside, and nearly bumped into Fred himself. In alarm, she put his arms around him to keep from falling backwards, and he did the same. She quickly noticed and let go, her facing going red.

"H-hey Fred…"

He smiled to break the moment up, "Hey ya Roxy! What can I do you for?"

"I needed to talk to you about last night an-"

"Shh! Let's go talk somewhere more…..private."

He led her to a room in the back, then closed and locked the door behind him. Roxy felt a pang of fear, but quickly subsided it, knowing this was her trusted friend and boss. He turned to her and motioned to sit down.

"This is the safe room, so no one or thing can get in here. Now, what questions to you have?'

Thousands of questions burst into her mind,so she just blurted one out, "Why do they come to my office?"

"I'm not too sure, but my theory is that they want someone to entertain, and you're the only person they've got."

"But why are they so…..malicious sounding? And their voice boxes, why do they malfunction?"

"I believe that they think you're an endoskeleton at night, and since it's against the rules to not have a suit on, they try to get into your office and stuff you into one. That wouldn't be so bad, but the spring locks aren't so…..friendly."

"Oh."

That's all she could say then. Roxy considered telling him about how Faz had hugged her, but decided against it. She didn't know for sure what's going on, and even if Fred was correct, but she was going to find out, no matter what the cost.


End file.
